Mikrokosmos
by Chryoskane
Summary: A Harry le gustaría ser como los demás niños. Pero no lo es, claro que no lo es. Y además, es un mago, con un gran futuro por delante. Y un cuerpo que no le pertenece. / Tomarry. Slash.


_**N/A: **__¡NUEVO FANFIC! Quería publicarlo hace un tiempo, pero... Elegí que el mes del orgullo sería lo mejor para publicarlo. ¿Por qué? Pueden leerlo a continuación uwu_

_Gracias a Lex Snape, el ángel que me ayuda en todo, por betear este capítulo y soportar mis lloriqueos cuando no quedaba como quería._

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

01 . Ƥσя αятє ɗє мαgια

Harry tenía claro a los 9 años que su uniforme era asqueroso.

Harry tenía claro a los 9 años que las coletas eran molestas, fastidiosas, y que las detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry tenía claro a los 9 años que su primo no le pegaba no porque fuera débil, sino porque todos le miraban mal cuando osaba levantarle la mano, y cuando su grande y gordo primo le plantaba un golpe siempre había alguien que los separaba con ademanes molestos.

"¿Esa es forma de tratar a una señorita?". Y Dudley balbuceaba como un pez fuera del agua, boqueando sin saber que decir, acostumbrado a la violencia entre sus amigos y el acoso constante hacia niños menores, sin saber qué decir ante ser reprendido por atacar a su _prima._

Cuando Harry descubrió que era diferente a Dudley fue desde muy pequeño, incluso cuando apenas comenzaba a leer e ir al jardín de niños. Su pequeña cuna estaba vieja, y las sábanas olían feo incluso más tiempo que cualquier otra ropa en la casa. Y es más, ya casi no necesitaba cuna, sus rodillas tenían que apretarse contra su pequeño pecho para entrar. Pero su tía Petunia nunca pareció importarle, lo único que le importaba era el niño gordo como bola y con encrespados pelos rubios que siempre le enseñaba los dientes desdeñosamente. Harry descubrió que no era querido, que no era amado, y que no pertenecía a ese sitio.

Cuando Harry llevaba unas semanas en el jardín de niños también descubrió que no pertenecía a su cuerpo. No tenía lugar, no tenía hogar, y se sentía marchitar como la vieja flor que tía Petunia tenía en el alfeizar de la ventana, sin poder rescatarla jamás sin importar cuanta agua, abono o tierra fértil le ponga.

Lo sentaban apartado, envuelto en un enorme suéter de segunda mano que olía a armario con una falda que le iba muy por debajo de las rodillas y mucho más grande que a todas las niñas de allí, pero el suéter olía un poco mejor que donde dormía, y la falda era la prenda más nueva que había estado en su cuerpo. Las niñas con trenzas, coletas y rodetes a su alrededor le sonreían, preguntaban su nombre, ofrecían juguetes. Harry, que estaba aprendiendo que se llamaba Harry y no '_niña_', no se sentía cómodo, ni mucho menos. Todas esas niñas parecían genuinamente interesadas en hablarle, sonreírle, compartirle sus dulces y ser cariñosas con él.

Harry no entendía por qué él era el único niño rodeado de niñas, hasta que entendió que todas las niñas eran como él. O que él era como todas ellas.

Harry entendió que no pertenecía ni a su casa, ni a su familia, ni a su cuerpo.

Harry había tenido claro a los 5 años que todo en él estaba mal. Que estaba en un lugar donde no era bienvenido, en un cuerpo que se sentía raro, en un despeinado pelo que se volvía agresivamente incómodo suelto y picaba con coletas coloridas, en una falda que no lo dejaba correr y jugar en paz. Estaba en una piel que no era suya, y estaba en una familia que no lo quería, y no esperaba que alguna vez lo hiciera.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

—Harriet, siéntate bien.

La voz de tía Petunia no tenía réplica. Fuerte, estridente y aguda, la voz de la mujer más amargada que Harry hubiera conocido nunca en toda su vida.

Harry suspiró. Se acomodó en su asiento un poco más apretando su cuerpo a la puerta, con los tobillos cruzados y la cabeza abajo. Hebras negras le caían en fleco sobre la frente y ocultaba la cicatriz que tanto les molestaba a sus tíos. Ni que estuviera en sus frentes, pensaba para sí mismo, alisándose los mechones salvajes a ambos lados de su cara, compitiendo con su mirada baja para cubrirlo. Junto a él, el amigo de Dudley se apretujaba, como si quisiera empujarlo hacía la puerta con cada meneo del automóvil. Piers Polkins era un niño que detestaba, desagradable, ruidoso y muy fastidioso, pero lo que conseguía empeorar su carácter era que siempre lo miraba con burla, desdén y molestia. En todo momento trataba de arrancarle el cabello y tener una excusa para estar sentados juntos y apretados empujándolo a cualquier sitio. Harry sentía que si Piers lo volvía a empujar contra la puerta del coche iba a vomitarle en la ropa.

Su tío, Vernon Dursley, era el ser más desagradable que Harry conocía (incluso mucho más que Dudley, ya que de forma constante tío Vernon amenazó con castigarlo con el cinturón si no se portaba como era debido, y era el encargado de gritarle cada vez que hacía algo mal, o de quitarle la comida del plato cuando se comportaba "diferente a lo que debía una señorita"). Siempre tenía en boca una queja, un grito o crítica. En este caso se trataba sobre los motociclistas, los ruidos espantosos que hacían, lo locos que estaban y los idiotas que eran, saltándose semáforos y desafiando las leyes del tránsito.

Harry era bastante impulsivo, lo descubrió hace años cuando antes de salir rumbo al colegio simplemente cortó las dos gruesas trenzas negras de su cabeza solo porque no le gustaba que la maestra las decorara con coletas de colores.

Por eso Harry mismo ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando ya estaba pronunciando: —Anoche soñé con una moto —dijo con voz apenas alta— estaba volando.

Vernon Dursley casi se estrella contra el coche de enfrente cuando frenó en seco, los neumáticos chirriando en el asfalto, para voltearse con el rostro enrojecido de la furia y gritarle: —¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!

—Ya sé que no... —respondió Harry, en voz mucho más baja, sintiéndose empequeñecer en el asiento ante las risitas burlonas de Dudley y la furiosa mirada de su tío—. Solo era un sueño.

Tío Vernon bufó y volvió a seguir su recorrido conduciendo. Harry deseó abrir la puerta y comprobar cuánto podrían adelantarse antes de notar que había desaparecido del interior del coche.

Sí fue sorpresa que Piers Polkins se inclinara un poco, quizá para empujarlo otra vez, pero en vez de eso le dijera "A mí me gustan mucho las motos".

Harry trató de que el codazo que hundió en las costillas de Piers se disimulara con el traqueteo del coche en un bache del camino.

Piers siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para estar cerca de Harry, empujándolo, arrancándole el cabello, quitándole los lentes o picándole las costillas con los dedos puntiagudos. Por lo que Harry de norma encontraba alguna oportunidad para alejarse del fastidioso amigo de su primo, casi siempre consiguiéndolo... Excepto en ese día, el cumpleaños número once de Dudley, con la vieja señora Figg con la pierna rota, tía Marge (la horrible hermana de tío Vernon) y todos quienes podrían cuidarlo incapaces de hacerlo. Por esa razón Harry estaba siendo aplastado una y otra vez hacia la puerta del coche por un desagradable Piers Polkins incapaz de estarse quieto, rumbo al zoológico. Harry lo entendería si solo lo aplastara una vez y se quedara quieto, es decir, estaba sentado junto a su primo que era más grasa que niño, tenía sentido que estuvieran apretados... No que pareciera querer aplanarlo contra la puerta.

Ese sábado hacía demasiado sol, el necesario para que el zoológico estuviera plagado de gente. Niños ruidosos, madres con expresiones cansadas, padres algo ojerosos y una variedad muy amplia de familias con muchos o pocos hijos, muy pocas de ellas con sonrisas que Harry creía eran de verdad.

Harry había visto muy pocas sonrisas honestas en toda su vida, y no estaba del todo seguro si había sonreído de verdad más que un par de veces.

El día avanzó bien, demasiado bien para que durara. Dudley y Piers comieron grandes helados con bolas de chocolate, y para no quedar mal ante la vendedora, los Dursley le compraron un pequeño helado de limón. Luego, en el almuerzo, Harry pudo acabarse el primer plato de Dudley cuando el malcriado niño hizo su rabieta diaria diciendo que su comida no era lo suficientemente grande.

Luego de comer fueron a ver a los reptiles. Era un sector bastante aburrido, a opinión de los Dursley, pero lo recorrieron de igual forma. Harry caminaba por detrás de Dudley y Piers, escondiéndose de muchas miradas que lo hacían sentir pequeño e incómodo. Entre todas las serpientes de allí, la que más llamó la atención de los chicos fue una enorme, tan grande que podría haber aplastado el coche de tío Vernon como si fuera una lata.

Una serpiente tan grande y tan peligrosa que para disgusto de Dudley Dursley estaba dormida.

—Haz que se mueva —exigió Dudley a tío Vernon. A un par de metros Harry miraba con las manos en los bolsillos de su falda, pensando que Dudley sería apenas un bocado para la serpiente si es que esa se animaba a comérselo. O a lo mejor ni siquiera se lo comía, porque creía haber leído en algún sitio que las serpientes sabían cuando la carne estaba en descomposición, y ninguna se arriesgaría a envenenarse con el cerebro de su primo.

Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.

—Hazlo otra vez —exigió Dudley. Tío Vernon volvió a golpear, pero la serpiente siguió sin moverse.

—Esto es aburrido —bufó Dudley, alejándose con Piers a ver otra serpiente, tío Vernon yendo tras sus pasos, ambos ignorando a Harry.

Harry avanzó a ver también a la serpiente, sus ojos fijos en ella. Pensó que si hubiera estado ahí dentro también estaría durmiendo. Sería aburrido estar todo el día sin hacer nada, sin compañía, con gente idiota golpeando el vidrio y molestándolo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá Harry podría haber podido descansar un poco tranquilo siendo una serpiente, sin tener gente haciéndolo vestir como no quería, obligándolo a llevar trenzas largas e incómodas y tratando de ponerle vestidos viejos llenos de flores a la fuerza. Tía Petunia se había rendido después de que el último vestido rosado lleno de flores que le compró en una barata se empequeñeció tanto mientras intentaba ponérselo que pudo entrarle a una muñeca.

Harry suspiró. Estaba cansado, sus pies molestaban en los zapatitos apretados y tenía frío en las piernas por el clima más bajo del serpentario. Frotó sus manos para conseguir algo de fricción, y cuando levantó los ojos otra vez, la serpiente lo miraba con sus brillantes y pequeños ojos fijos en él. Lentamente, meneándose, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron justo en los de Harry.

Y guiñó un ojo.

Harry la miró fijamente. Luego comprobó su alrededor para ver si alguien lo estaba mirando. Nadie lo hacía, y cuando regresó sus ojos a los de la serpiente también le guiñó un ojo.

La serpiente señaló a tío Vernon y Dudley con la cabeza y luego alzó la vista hacia el techo en claro fastidio. Harry rió bajito con esa expresión de la serpiente, una que hablaba sin palabras con un claro "Vivo esto todos los días".

—Lo sé —susurró Harry, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que la serpiente lo entendiera—. Debe ser muy molesto.

La serpiente asintió a toda velocidad. Harry no entendía cómo era que una serpiente tenía tantas expresiones faciales, como lucir irritada o sorprendida.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó Harry, curioso. La serpiente levantó la cola señalando el cartel cercano al vidrio que los separaba. Harry leyó rápidamente 'Boa Constrictor, Brasil'. Suspiró suavemente—. ¿Era bonito allí?

La boa constrictora señaló otra vez con la cola y Harry leyó "Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico".

—Entiendo... —Harry suspiró. Él también se sentía así, a veces, demasiadas veces, como criado en cautiverio en un lugar donde todos eran horribles con él—. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?

Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza un grito ensordecedor con la irritante voz de Piers Polkins los hizo saltar.

—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡TIENEN QUE VER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO LA SERPIENTE!

Dudley se acercó a toda carrera, empujando a Harry tan rápida y fuertemente que él no lo vio venir. Lo único fue que sintió el golpe en las costillas y luego todo su cuerpo golpeó contra el frío suelo de cemento, alejándose. Varias personas murmuraron en voz baja, señalando con desaprobación a Dudley. Harry, aún con los oídos zumbándole por la caída y los lentes desacomodados, se intentó incorporar con los brazos temblando, sintiendo que la mitad de su cuerpo latía del dolor.

Harry alcanzó a oír una señora preguntando con reproche en la voz dónde estaba la madre de ese gordo niño tan maleducado. Su cabeza también latía y se sentía furioso. Estaba cansado. Tenía frío y ahora por culpa de Dudley además de estar golpeado tendría problemas con sus tíos. Sentía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, uno que empeoró cuando Piers Polkins se acercó, extendiendo sus manos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Ven Harriet... Te ayudo...

Harry le clavó los ojos con furia. Arrugó la nariz, la mirada enfurecida clavándose fijamente en los diminutos ojos en la cara de rata de Piers, quién retrocedió empujando a Dudley y ambos, en un chillido, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo justo al interior del cubículo de la serpiente, atravesando donde antes estaba el grueso vidrio protector, ahora totalmente desaparecido.

Ambos niños chillaron con fuerza.

La serpiente salió, bastante alegre y demostrando muchísima euforia para tratarse de una simple serpiente, meneando su cuerpo mientras reptaba como si estuviera danzando una melodía desconocida.

—¡Brasil, allí voy! —susurraba con voz silbante. Los extraños ojos amarillentos de la boa constrictor volvieron a mirar con diversión a Harry, guiñándole el ojo juguetón—. Gracias mi amigo.

Harry sonrió apenas un poquito.

—No hay de qué.

La serpiente reptó lejos y velozmente, desapareciéndose entre las curvas de de la salida del serpentario, espantando a los pocos visitantes que quedaban de esa zona del zoológico.

El director del zoológico en persona se encargó de calmar a tía Petunia y conseguir abrigo para los niños, bastantes juguetes de zoológico hasta que ambos estuvieran satisfechos para no levantar una demanda, o al menos los suficientes juguetes hasta que Dudley dejó de llorar y Vernon Dursley dejó de mirarlo como si fuera a hacer una carne asada usando su cabeza de carbón.

A pesar de que la serpiente apenas hubiera pasado junto a ellos, Dudley decía que la serpiente había tratado de morderlo y Piers que había tratado de estrangularlo, hasta que la furia de Dudley inexplicablemente estalló cuando vio a Harry en una pieza, siseando con crueldad: —Harriet le habló a la serpiente.

Llegando a casa tío Vernon lo miró con tanto odio que Harry pudo sentir sus rodillas temblar del miedo. Pocas veces su tío lo había golpeado, pero cuando eso ocurría, el dolor le duraba durante días. Su tía era bastante más la encargada de jalarlo el cabello, arrastrarlo del brazo o gritarle de la forma más cruel posible.

—Vas a quedarte encerrada en tu alacena hasta que aprendas a dejar de... de...

—¿De? —preguntó Harry, sin tener idea de qué había dicho mal. El rostro de tío Vernon enrojeció de furia y Harry recordó que debía controlar lo que decía, todo lo que decía, porque con su tío todo era desastroso si no se hacía a su modo.

—¡NO TE DI PERMISO DE HABLAR! —tío Vernon sujetó su brazo y lo llevó a rastras a su alacena— ¡TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ HASTA QUE SEPAS COMPORTARTE!

El portazo dolió más en sus oídos que el golpe en sus rodillas al aterrizar de bruces en el diminuto lugar. Se levantó, su cuerpo algo adolorido, acomodándose en el diminuto catre y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, temblando de frío y con un dolor que, incluso desde fuera de su cuerpo, parecía venir desde muy adentro, desde el interior de su pecho

Durante casi diez años había vivido con los Dursley. Había notado que no sólo no era como ellos, sino que no era como el espejo le devolvía la imagen. Se veía de un modo diferente, se sentía totalmente alejado de cómo lo hacían vestir, lucir, llamar. Incluso desde que era mucho más pequeño comprendió que tampoco era como sus compañeras del kinder, que sentía todo lo que identificaban con él como algo ajeno, diferente. Se sentía ajeno a sí mismo, se sentía ajeno a lo que le enseñaban de sí. Se sentía ajeno a vestidos, a cabello largo, a lazos de colores, a zapatos con flores. Le gustaban, particularme los sentía bonitos, pero odiaba usarlos.

Odiaba que todos pensaran que era una niña. Odiaba que su cuerpo fuera el de una niña.

No había peor persona que los Dursley para tratar eso. A Harry jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente decir en voz alta que en realidad no era una niña, no con los Dursley, no con Petunia cepillándole el pelo tan fuerte que le arrancaba casi mechones cuando se despeinaba un poco y salía de su arreglo de niña perfecta. No con Vernon criticando a cualquier "desviado", y con Dudley buscando cualquier excusa para pegarle. No podría ser él mismo jamás con los Dursley, y si en diez años nadie había ido a por él, ¿Por qué lo harían ahora? ¿Por qué lo harían diez años después?

No tenía más familia que sus tíos y su primo. Sabía que solamente debería resignarse y todo sería más fácil. Llevaba resignado muchos años, pero a veces, solo a veces, cuando todo dolía, cerraba los ojos y soñaba con alguien que lo quisiera. Un abrazo afectuoso, un susurro cariñoso a la hora de dormir. Harry ansiaba, aunque fuera imposible, que alguien se preocupara y lo quisiera, lo rescatara de esa casa y de esa horrible gente. Pero las cosas simplemente no ocurrían por arte de magia, y era algo que había asumido mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡Bien! Espero que les guste el concepto de la historia... Pueden saltarse estos comentarios si es lo que quieren, pero si hay algo que admiro es la valentía de las personas transgénero. Recorren un largo camino por ser y expresarse como quiénes son. Y a veces, sé, que quizá un poco de magia no les vendría mal. Y pensé que Harry en un mundo mágico donde su identidad fuera rechazada sólo por la apariencia de su cuerpo, realmente haría cualquier cosa por conseguir el respeto por quién es. Y así acabé escribiendo este fanfic, del cual creo que puedo felicitar a mi cerebro. _

_¡Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo! Traté de ser claro con los sentimientos y emociones de Harry al respecto de todo, nuestro Harry será ligeramente diferente, pero espero que sepan entender que todo tiene que ver con todas las circunstancias... _

_¿Algún comentario que deseen añadir? ¿Algo que quieran decir? _

_Como última aclaración, no toleraré las bromas/insultos ni nada que sea transfóbico, o criticas más adelante. No quiero gente rechazando o siendo crueles por aquí. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
